iPod Auslly Challenge
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: 50 One-shots based off music on my iPod. All About Auslly! Enjoy! Note: They are not "true" Song-fics. Read my first A/N for more info. D Rated T for some small dark themes.
1. Song List

**A/N: Hey! Here is the list of the 50 songs I will be using! =D Each One-Shot will be BASED off the song, some might feature the song. But most will not. They are not "true" Song-fics.  
**

* * *

_1) Sad Beautiful Tragic- Taylor Swift_

_2) Viva La Vida- Coldplay_

_3) Everything- Micheal Buble_

_4) State of Grace- Taylor Swift_

_5) I Hope It Rains- Jana Kramer_

_6) Picture To Burn- Taylor Swift_

_7) Starships- Nicki Minaj_

_8) Brighter Than The Sun- Colbie Caillat_

_9) Little Miss- Sugarland_

_10) Wasting Your Time- Brogan Burnside_

_11) Save You Tonight- One Direction_

_12) Some Nights- Fun._

_13) Sunburn- Owl City_

_14) Uptown Girl- Billy Joel_

_15) Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat_

_16) Begin Again- Taylor Swift_

_17) Roll the Dice- Annie Vincent_

_18) Hello Seattle- Owl City_

_19) You Gotta Be- Des'ree_

_20) Red- Taylor Swift_

_21) Everytime We Touch- Cascada _

_22) F**kin' Perfect- Pink_

_23) The Last Time- Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody_

_24) Waka Waka- Shakira_

_25) Bye Bye- Jo Dee Messina_

_26) I Almost Do- Taylor Swift_

_27) Gold- Owl City_

_28) If I Die Young- The Band Perry_

_29) Our Kind Of Love- Lady Antebellum_

_30) Already Gone- Sugarland_

_31) I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift_

_32) The Lucky One- Taylor Swift_

_33) You Got Me- Colbie Caillat_

_34) This Is My Paradise- Bridgit Mendler_

_35) If My Heart Was A House- Owl City_

_36) Fearless- Taylor Swift_

_37) Dementia- Owl City ft. Mark Hoppus_

_38) 22- Taylor Swift  
_

_39) What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction_

_40) One Thing- One Direction_

_41) Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift_

_42) Breathe- Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat_

_43) Stay Stay Stay- Taylor Swift_

_44) Stuck Like Glue- Sugarland_

_45) I'd Lie- Taylor Swift_

_46) Holy Ground- Taylor Swift  
_

_47) A Place In This World- Taylor Swift_

_48) Good Time- Owl City and Carly Rea Jepsen_

_49) Long Live- Taylor Swift_

_50) Shooting Star- Owl City_

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Yes. I know... I LOVE Taylor Swift and Owl City. They take up over Half my iPod Music Library. I will get at least 1 chapter up per night. Maybe more depending on how much free time I have. =D Chapter 1 will be up later tonight!  
**


	2. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**A/N: Here is the first one-shot chapter! RULES: Put your iPod on shuffle and write down the first 50 songs that play. Then write a one-shot based of that song.**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**Sad Beautiful Tragic- Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Ally's POV  


* * *

_Ring Ring_

The phone. A panicked feeling rushed through me. I just know its him. Calling, after I had left. I cautiously picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My voice echoed in the empty room.

"Hi. It's me." I was right, it was him. No, we can't continue this.

"Austin, we have to stop this. Why do you think I left last night." I didn't want to hurt him, but we are both married.

"That's what I want to know! Why? I love you." Tears welled up in my eyes. I loved him to, but, I couldn't do that to Dallas.

"I know. But you are married, as I am. I have Dallas, you have Kira." We had gone out separate way when went to collage. We ran into each other when I was visiting my parents in Miami from New York City. He wanted to catch up. It went a little to far. He said he always had loved me. I told him it was to late, even though I still loved him. I knew we were doing wrong, but I went along with it. It had to stop.

"I don't care. I don't love Kira, I love you Ally! I always have!" I could here his voice cracking though the phone.

"I love you too Austin. But, we were both to late." I have never liked getting caught up in drama.

"How?! If we both love each other." He was desperate, begging.

"It just is. Don't call again Austin. This has to stop." A tear slips down my cheek.

"Ally! Wa-" I hang up. It's official, it's over. The door opens, and my husband Dallas, walks in.

"Hey! Your back! How was Miami." He kisses me. I fake smile.

"Great. The same as always." But, it wasn't... it was so much worse, yet so much better.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! It was really hard to write for this song! I hoped you enjoyed! Ch 2 Will be up soon! **

** Read. Rate. Review.  
**

** ~Rora =D**


	3. Viva La Vida

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. This may also be short. Viva La Vida is a hard, HARD song to write for. I have tried in the past.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**Viva La Vida- Coldplay**_

* * *

Austin's POV

Austin Moon. That is a name no one remembers. Well, aside from my girlfriend, Ally, and my two best friends, Trish and Dez, along with my family. Other than that. I am basically a nobody. I had worked so hard to make it to the top. But no... Justin Beiber had to come in with some new hit song a pass me up. What the heck! No one likes him! Aside from annoying 9 year old fan girls. Like Cheetah Beat's main reporter, Megan Simms. Plus, my record label had dropped me today! And...

In this harsh, drama filled day. I just can't stay like this forever. The door to the Practice room squeaks open. It's Ally.

"Hey. How you holding up." She sits next to me on the piano bench. This has been hard on her to. We're partners. The only thing was, since she got over her stage fright, Jimmy signed her on to a separate contact. Which she still has.

Tears of anger and upsetness (My word.) well up in my eyes. I blink them back before Ally can she, too late. She just hugs me, and I let everything out. I never cry in front of people. But, Ally is my only exception. I worked so hard to get popular in the Music biz. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong. I don't want to be the dude that owns a mattress store. I never have.

Ally brushes my bangs out form my eyes. "Everything will work out. Your Austin Moon, you still have a viral video, and tons of online fans. We just have to work even harder. Like we did before the contract. And, Dez and Trish will be there for you. And so will I."

I know she's right. I know I can do anything with Dez, and even Trish at my side. And I know that Ally will stick by me, no matter what. She reminds me once again, as my lips meet hers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. And sorry for not that much Auslly. Viva La Vida is not really a love song. Its has an odd meaning. Chapter 3 will be up later tonight or tomorrow! =D**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

** ~Rora =D**


	4. Everything

**A/N: Hey! This chapter will finally have a happy Auslly one-shot! And yes... this one includes the song! Enjoy!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_****__Everything- Micheal Buble_

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"Austin! Stop!" Ally's giggle rang through the empty Sonic Boom. Yeah, I was chasing her. Trying to tickle her, which she hates. Which is why I HAVE to do it. It's basic couple logic. Ally and I have been dating for almost 6 months. 1 week until that mark. I am planing something- well, I can't say. I still can't believe that she's mine. I mean. It's Ally. The way her curly brown hair fades to a stop caramel. And the how much she had changed since I stole her song and became a overnight sensation. Its what I call the "Granny to Glamorous" scenario. If you catch my drift. Even though when she was dressing kinda nerdy, she was still beautiful.

"ACK!" I had finally tackled Ally. She had a playful, yet panicked look in her eyes.

"Austin! Please, no." Ha! She was begging. No... crying. I immediately got off her. She starts to laugh. She... tricked me. I stood their dumbfounded, how did she, the one who used to have stage-fright, become a great actress? Seeing my expression. She hugs me.

"Austin, why do you love me?" Her soft brown eyes are burning into my dark ones.

"Let me put it in a song." I go over and pick up my acoustic guitar. Ally sits on the piano bench in front of me.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._  
_ You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_ You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_ And you're the perfect thing to say._

_ And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute._  
_ Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_ Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._  
_ Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_ And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_ It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
_ You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_ You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, _  
_ And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_ You're a mystery, you're from outer space, _  
_ You're every minute of my everyday._

_ And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,! _  
_ And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_ Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, _  
_ And you know that's what our love can do._

_ And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_ It's you, it's you, You make me sing_  
_ You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_ So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
_ So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_ And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_ It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
_ You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_ You're every song, and I sing along._  
_ 'Cause you're my everything._  
_ Yeah, yeah_

_ So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
_ So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

When I looked into Ally's eyes. Tears were welling up in them. She loved it. And I love her.

* * *

**A/N: I know... SHORT! I didn't have much time to write it. I probably won't get Chapter 4 up until tomorrow! Till then...  
**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

** ~Rora =D  
**


End file.
